1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to integration of a non-volatile memory in an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory (NVM) cells, as is typical of memories generally, are formed in a manner that can be integrated with other circuitry. Even in the case of a stand-alone NVM, there is still other circuitry than just an array of NVM cells. The processes used in making the NVM cells must allow for the making of other circuit types such as other transistor types or passive elements. This integration of NVM cells with other circuit elements can result in issues that are beneficially eliminated or reduced. Also the particular type of NVM cell can result in issues not present with other NVM cells when integrating with other circuit elements. This may result in choosing a lesser NVM cell for a particular design due to difficulties arising from integrating with the other circuit elements with the better NVM cell.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving upon the issues raised above.